Armageddon
by shibee88
Summary: Times have come where dark magic even more powerful than Voldemort have taken over... Good and Evil have to team up to overcome this. Harry and Malfoy become friends and they must find a way before evil takes over the world. Yay! 4th chappy up!
1. Signs of New Power

**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Disclaimer: I think pretty much everyone knows, but in case you don't, just to let you know, Harry Potter (and his friends, enemies, teachers, etc...) are NOT mine (but I wish it was!), it's JKR's, so don't sue me!  
  
AN: Please tell me if I need to make changes or spice something up! This is my first fanfic, and I'm not a good writer, so BEAR WITH ME!!! Please review!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He was in Ron's cramped room, now covered in cold sweat and he was panicking. Ron swore.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room? ON THE OTHER SIDE OF MY BED?! AHHHHHHH!! My best friend is-"  
  
"Totalus Silencio!"  
  
Luckily, Harry knew a silencing charm and shut Ron up on the spot. They held a loud snore next door. ("HAHA! Perce!!!!")  
  
"Look, I have no clue how I got here, a second ago I was at the Dursley's, and now I'm suddenly here. You see? I don't know any more than you do."  
  
" Ooh. Harry. You've got some darn powerful magic if what your saying is true."  
  
* Oh crap. The Ministry's gonna kill me. I'm an underage wizard! I'm not allowed to use magic! *  
  
" Oh. Anyways, glad you're here, * Wait til I tell Fred and George. I'd like to see there faces! * I'll just say that you just came in the night and appeared out of nowhere. Mum's never gonna believe that. Last time that was our excuse, it wasn't really true, now this time it is!"  
  
Ron seemed to be talking to himself, since Harry wasn't listening anymore. Harry was still thinking about what had happened. Had he Apparated? That was advanced magic and you had to take a test to Apparate. Maybe he had somehow touched a portal.. But there was nothing in his hands when he arrived at Ron's house. He thought and thought, and Ron was still talking to himself awing over Harry's "new magic".  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Harry came down to breakfast. It was great to be back at the Burrow, rather than staying at the Dursley's. As he walked to grab an extra chair, silence filled the air, and then a commotion started: Fred and George dropped their forks in unison (and grinned afterwards), Mr. Weasley spilled his cup of orange juice on his newspaper, Mrs. Weasley burned the egg, and Percy hollered, "Oh NO! I'm late for work!" and everyone glared at him. He smiled weakly and said, "Oh hello, Harry. Gotta go, Fudge is depending on me." It was when he took a few steps out the door until he realized that it was really Harry, at the Burrow, standing across the table, staring right at him. With that, Percy didn't say anything but rubbed his eyes, took another glance at Harry, looked at his watch, and Apparated. The Weasley's magical clock now read, Percy Weasley, work. There was a long silence. A couple seconds later, Mrs. Weasley broke the silence and said with a coarse voice, "Harry dear, have some breakfast." Here face was pale and she looked frightened. Harry quietly ate his breakfast and every once in a while, a couple of the Weasleys shot a glance at him. Harry just sat there, still thinking.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Ok, so wadja think? This is my first fanfic, so PLEASE review!!! Tell me at least something!! Yep, I know this Chapter was short, but I promise the next ones will be longer! 


	2. Back at the Burrow

**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Disclaimer: Yep, like I said before (and what will be in every chapter beginning) I DO NOT own Harry Potter. And if JKR's feeling generous, I hope I'm the one who gets to own Harry Potter next!  
  
AN: Like my star border? Lol. Ok, I'm gonna make this chapter longer than the first! Yay! Please review. that means Zubie and frostyangels and everyone else! Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Mr. Weasley was first to talk. He sounded like a journalist.  
  
"So Harry, when-I mean-how did you get here?"  
  
"Really, I don't know. I was at the Dursley's a couple hours ago, now I'm here. I don't know any more than you do about this."  
  
Harry said gruffly, since Mr. Weasley had asked him this over and over again. Fred and George just glanced at each other and muttered, "Wicked!" Ron just sat there quietly, grinning, as if his birthday had come early.  
  
* Harry's staying over for the rest of the summer! This is so awesome. *  
  
After breakfast they played a game of quidditch, and Harry went to go grab his broom that had came with all his other school supplies when he "Apparated". He had polished his Firebolt the night before, since he was filled with thoughts and couldn't go to sleep. Harry almost screamed. His Firebolt was nowhere to be seen, and his bag was ripped with ink dripping all over. But something was odd, he immediately had a feeling that his broom was in Ron's closet. And for some reason (he had no clue why), he peeked into the closet and found his broom there, still gleaming like it had been last night when he polished it. He then grabbed his bag, went downstairs, and took it to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hello, dear. Is there something I can get you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah- my bag's ripped. I was wondering if you could fix it?"  
  
"Harry, do you need glasses? Are you sure you don't need me to take you to an eye doctor? It's just, well- you're bag looks brand new to me."  
  
Harry took another look at his bag- Mrs. Weasley was right. His bag looked brand new, perfect for a new school year at Hogwarts. Harry turned bright pink, and muttered, "Oh shit. Why am I seeing things? Man, that was embarrassing." Mrs. Weasley called back to him, "What did you say, dear?" "N-Nothing." Harry replied.  
  
* Argh! I am such a loser."  
  
When he got outside (finally!), Ron nearly stepped on him, he was asking Harry if-  
  
* Yep, I know Ron, your gonna ask me, 'Hey Harry, buddy, can I have a go?' or 'Can I ride your Firebolt for a while?" Sure Ron, anything you say. *  
  
Harry was about to hand Ron the broom when Ron said, "What took ya? Fred and George and I were waiting!"  
  
* Hehe, ok, I guess I guessed wrong. *  
  
" Yep, Ron- you can ride on it."  
  
Ron's eyes grew round and wide. "Really?" he squeaked. Harry nodded and before you could say 'quidditch' Ron kicked off the ground, did his impression of Viktor Krum doing a Wronski Feint and headed toward the ground. He mounted his own Cleansweep, an older, much slower broom. Then they had a game. It was only fair to have Harry versus the others, only because he had a Firebolt, so those were the teams. They used a beach ball as the quaffle, two rubber bouncy balls ("Enlargo!") for bludgers, with two bats, and bewitched a tiny golf ball that Mr. Weasley had from work (He studied Muggles). It was a fierce game. Harry had four jobs at the same time and it was hard to keep up with. Harry did a fake dive as if he saw the golf ball, and George followed him. The Cleansweep was no match for the Firebolt though. Harry did a Wronski Feint, George crashed, and Harry looked around for the golf ball. His instincts told him it was behind him, a few feet higher, and without thinking, Harry reached for it. Harry was amazed. He had only saw the "snitch" after he caught it.  
  
" Wow. Stunning dive, Harry. "  
  
George patted him on the back. Harry had won. Ron seemed a little jealous, but Harry was his friend and he gave him a pat on the back, too. They were all sweating, and Mrs. Weasley had prepared a snack with nice, chilling pumpkin juice. Then, like all moms say, "Go take a shower. Right now, Fred. I mean- George- right? No, I'm sorry, you two. I don't have time to figure out who is who. Now go!" Fred and George laughed. Ron was talking to Harry.  
  
" Hey, Harry. You didn't tell me you practiced at that living hell of yours. Jeez, you've gotten really good. We're definitely gonna win the Quidditch Cup this year."  
  
They both grinned. It was really great that Harry could stay with the Weasleys. It was the only family that Harry thought he cared about and the only family who cared about him as well. Harry could sleep better than ever that night. No, not on Ron's bed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Yay! Is it good? Tttttttteeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll me ! ! ! Please review or else I feel that my story sux. 


	3. What Friends Are For

**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you've read this enough times already, but, lookie here. I'm still in school, and I do NOT want to get sued!!! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.  
  
AN: PLEASE review! I want to actually feel proud of writing my first fanfic... ok, I'm not the best writer in the world, but I really do like reviews. ^_^  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Ok, everyone knows how to do this right? Right Harry, dear?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Harry did not need explanation of how to use Floo powder, as he had already used it many times. Harry smiled weakly- Mrs. Weasley was always asking him anything along the lines of, 'Are you alright, Harry dear?' or "If there's anything you need, Harry, just ask.' Harry was kind of mocked, but he appreciated her favor all the same.  
  
"Ron, you first."  
  
"Hehe. ickle Ronnikins is gonna use Floo powder. I wonder where he'll end up, George. Knockturn Alley I hope."  
  
"Fred!"  
  
"Sorry, Mum." * snicker snicker *  
  
Ron threw the powder in the roaring flames and the fire turned emerald green, almost like Harry's eyes, but more bright and bold. He stepped into the fire, and hollered, "Diagon Alley!" and disappeared. This went the same for Fred, George, Harry, Mrs. Weasley, and lastly Mr. Weasley. When they all settled, they met Hermione and Hagrid there, at Flourish and Blots. Harry went to Gringotts with Hagrid for a quick withdraw of knuts, sickles, and galleons, while Hermione and Ron waited for Harry at Flourish and Blots.  
  
"Good to see ya, Harry. Haven't heard from ya in a while. You shouldn' have went ta Ron's house, boy. Only joking! I know ya didn' mean it."  
  
Harry took out his key as a squat little goblin hurried over to lead them to Harry's vault. Finally, through the long tunnels that made Harry dizzy just to watch, they were at Harry's vault. Harry shoved some money into his money bag and then hurried back to Flourish and Blots.  
  
"Hogwarts? I see. all your books are ready over there. Just ask the woman at the counter for sixth year books."  
  
Hermione was still trying to learn a Reversing Spell from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6, in case Malfoy ever got on her nerve. She kept muttering, "Reverso!" to herself quietly as they headed for the Apothecary for some potion ingredients. Pretty soon they all had refills for their potion-making kits, a load of new quills, countless rolls of parchment, and new books. Harry and Ron even stopped by at Diagon Alley's quidditch shop, for a peek at the new broom releases. Many wizards and witches were crowded over a Firebolt, and Harry and Ron didn't even bother to look at the price of it. They both grinned since Harry all ready had one, and there were so many others who desperately wanted one.  
  
"Hey guys! Over here. I got some ice cream for you! Don't worry about paying me back- what are friends for, and it's my treat anyways!"  
  
Hermione had ordered Florence's Five Course Meal ice cream, which tasted like soup, then vegetables, third steak, seafood fourth, and lastly, a nice sundae topped off with hot fudge. It wasn't real though, but Ron thought it was delicious, and thanked Hermione. She had ordered Harry a Tongue- Twister, (literally), which twisted your tongue into odd shapes and changing color at the same time. Hermione herself got a Cream Dream, an ice cream flavor that tasted like cream, and gave you good things to ponder about, it basically made a miserable life happier. It lasted for about an hour then wore off. After ice cream, they took off to go to the Magical Menagerie.  
  
"Would you like anything, m'dearies?"  
  
Ron looked at his two friends.  
  
"Uh, no, siree- I mean- ma'am."  
  
Ron was really looking for a new owl, since Pigwidgeon had grew ill and died. Harry went with Ron to the owl section, while Hermione gazed at the cats. Harry felt no other owl was as smart as his own Hedwig, a gift from Hagrid. Hedwig was probably sleeping in Ron's room right now. Ron was looking at a beautiful eagle owl, with eyes gleaming at Ron.  
  
"Ron, do you want that owl? I want to buy it for you. Really- and like Hermione said, 'what are friends for?' And don't try and pay me back- I'm not going to except it."  
  
"Are you saying I haven't got enough money myself to buy one? I have 15 galleons- well, I think-"  
  
"Ron, just think of this as an early birthday present or Christmas gift. Except the fact that I'm still going to give you another present when that day comes."  
  
So Harry paid for the owl (his money bag feeling a bit lighter) and they left the little shop. Ron was overexcited. His heart rose, just enough that he almost could not talk.  
  
"What are you going to name it? If I got an owl, I would name it Ophelia. What about you?"  
  
"Help me out, guys? What are friends for again?"  
  
"How about Apollo?"  
  
"What the heck is that?"  
  
"A Greek god that Muggles believe in."  
  
"That's just rubbish. Even Snape is better than whoever "Aloppo" is."  
  
"Apollo."  
  
"Who gives. I'm gonna name him GoldenEye. I'm not gonna name my owl anything that has to do with Muggles."  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed silently. Unfortunately, Ron heard.  
  
"What's so funny? Is there something on my face??? Sheesh. *ahem* What are my friends for? Laughing at me?! "  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** So... Did you like it???? Please tell me if I need to change anything!! PLEASE review! (to Zubie and frostyangels and everyone else. You know who you are.) 


	4. Malfoy's Message

(boring) Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own anyone in this story.  
  
AN: Thanx to Zubie for helping me with ideas! YAY!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Wow. It's finally the day to go to King's Cross. It seems like it's only been an hour."  
  
"Harry, Hermione, do you have everything with you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"OK, we're using the Portkey out on that hill- see it? It's about a mile's walk from here. After breakfast, we really could use a bit of exercise."  
  
They all gathered around the table, Mrs. Weasley scrambled some egg, cooked some bacon, and split it evenly for the group.  
  
"Ronnikins, you egg has a spider in it."  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"George! How many times have I told you to not scare your brother like that?!"  
  
Ron blushed bright red, as red as his hair. He gave his brothers a glare, then ate his egg quietly and gulped down some bacon. Hermione felt a bit sorry for him, since she was an only child and Ron had countless brothers. Harry felt the same, but was even the slightest bit jealous. He too was an only child, but he didn't have parents either. Ginny was blushing brightly everytime Harry's eyes laid on hers.  
  
"Hey guess what, everyone. Georgie and I heres got a surprise at Hogsmeade. You'll just have to wait and see. Oh no you don't. We both know everyone's anxious to see."  
  
* * *  
  
After breakfast they took the walk to the Portkey. They were all huffing and puffing, but not Harry. Harry actually felt great. He felt refreshed and the least bit tired.  
  
"On the count of three. 1.. 2.. 3!"  
  
They all appeared at King's Cross.  
  
"Goodness gracious! We're late! Harry and Ron, you two go first. Hustle now, be quick! Ginny and Hermione! Quickly before the train leaves!"  
  
They all went through the barrier and settled in the train. This year, it was quite crowded. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all in compartment number three. It was very loud and noisy, until the loud sound of the train quieted everyone down. Draco Malfoy came hurrying over.  
  
"Dammit. Now we have to sit with you mud-blood lovers?!"  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sat in the seats across from them. Malfoy had a tough time settling in his seat since he was sitting next to Goyle.  
  
* Malfoy's got two fat chumps as friends. I wonder WHY. *  
  
Hermione thought quietly as she stared out into the wild forests and rapid creeks. Lost in her thoughts, she fell asleep. It soon turned dark, as the sun began to fall early.  
  
"Hermione! Wake Up! Look who's sitting in front of us!"  
  
Hermione took one look, fell back to sleep again, and immediately glanced back again.  
  
* I think I'm dreaming. no, I'm not. He can't be Professor Lupin, can he? *  
  
It was true- Professor Lupin grinned at them from ear to ear. His face was enlightened, and his robes were not old and raggedy, in fact, they were as elegant as Ron's dress robes. (haha.) Suddenly, Harry thought good thoughts. Harry was almost as happy as if Voldemort had never lived, and evil had never threatened to overwhelm them. Malfoy was shocked. He pinched himself. Professor Lupin tapped the seats next to him, symbolizing to sit next to him. He sort of said "Let's talk." silently.  
  
"Hello, Harry. And you too, Ron and Hermione- It's great to see you all. Professor Dumbledore found me a potion that could cure my "werewolf form" of myself. By popular demand, he wants me back at the school. I heard you've had many adventures Harry. I can tell that this school year is going to be the most exciting. And, I'm not the only teacher that's new at Hogwarts. I'll leave it at that."  
  
Harry was curious. Malfoy was trying to eavesdrop, but his efforts failed.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to their own seats, and soon enough, the lady pushing the cart came along.  
  
"Anything from the trolley? We've got Cauldron Cakes, and a couple of new ones this year. have a look- there's even bottles of butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks..."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione each bought a bottle of butterbeer, then settled for some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every-Flavored Beans. Malfoy also had some cash up his sleeve- he bought butterbeer, some Fizzing Whisbees, and a load of the new 'Jaw-breaking Jawbreakers'. Pretty soon the whole compartment could hear a loud crack and snap.  
  
"So Potter. My father's told me the Dark Lord's back. He's gonna get you Mud-blood lovers first. He's got servants at Hogwarts, you know."  
  
"Shut your ugly little mug up. You're nothing but a liar!"  
  
"Is that so? Well, well. What if I told you that a new dark power is taking out the whole population? The Dark Lord is going to try and side with it."  
  
* If what he's saying is true, than I don't need too much help. right? I've got new powers. I think. I just have to learn to control them. That's all. *  
  
* Oh no! Wait. What am I thinking? That can't be true right? I've read in 'Dangerous Encounters of the Past Century' that there hasn't been an attack in more than 10 years! I'm not sure. I think I should keep my eyes open for anything strange. *  
  
* That old bloke. WHAT A LIAR! Blimy, he's got the IQ of a volunteer signing up for underwater fire prevention! Me, I wouldn't listen to a word coming out of his nasty old mouth. *  
  
"Malfoy, just leave us alone. Yeah, and I don't remember asking you to join us in the first place."  
  
Malfoy blushed a deep crimson.  
  
* Fine. Be that way. It's true you know. *  
  
"If you don't want to listen to me, that's your fault. But me, I know when to listen and when not to."  
  
He muttered silently and went back to his Fizzing Whisbees.  
  
* I don't know whether to believe him or not. * 


End file.
